1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic flash device for camera photography, particularly an improvement of an electronic flash light device which decides the aperture value with the pre-emission light and sets the light adjusting level of the main light in accordance with the aperture value. Hereby, the light adjusting level is a certain determined amount of received light for stopping the main light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that when flash light photography is performed with the light emitting part of the flash light directed to the object, the distance between the light emitting part and the object becomes large so that the amount of light reaching the object is decreased. When the illumination direction of the light emitting part is changed, namely in so-called bounced light photography, the object is illuminated with light via a reflecting surface.
When the illumination direction of the main light emitting part is changed so as to bounce the flash light in order to carry out bounced light photography using an electronic flash light device which decides the aperture value of the photographing lens in accordance with the sensed amount of the reflected pre-emission light and which controls the main light with the light adjusting level corresponding to the aperture value, as mentioned above, the distance to the object becomes large when the main light emitting part is directed to the object so that the amount of light reaching the object is decreased. When at this time the pre-emission lighting is carried out in the same way as in ordinary flash light photography, the aperture value of the photographing lens is decided corresponding to the light measuring level of the reflected pre-emission light so that there is a shortage of light depending upon the distance to the object even if the object is within the light adjustable range, which is a problem.
Therefore it is, an object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic flash device which obviates the disadvantages of prior art devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic flash device, such that when the main light is bounced out at the time of bounced light photography, the pre-emission light is also bounced in such a manner that the aperture value of the photographing lens is set with the pre-emission light always corresponding to the light adjusting photographable range of the main light.
These and further objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.